


Bonny Life

by alittlebitoftheuniverse



Series: Burr Family Feels [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: And More Fluff, Birthdays, Family, Fluff, Gen, aaron loves his girls, theo's too cute for this world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebitoftheuniverse/pseuds/alittlebitoftheuniverse
Summary: “Our daughter is nine years old today, Dosia.”
She smiled. “Where did all the time go?”





	

Aaron was woken by the sunlight filtering in through a gap in the curtain, streaming across the room and right into his face. He groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes. This was followed by a chuckle from Theodosia, curled up next to him.

“Stop laughing,” he mumbled. “The sun was in my eyes.”

She only giggled again and shifted beside him. He felt the brush of her lips against his own and lowered his arm, letting it come to rest at the small of her back.

“Careful,” she hummed. “Theo will be up in a minute.”

She was right, so Aaron contented himself with tucking a long, dark curl behind her ear, smoothing down her bedhead.

“Our daughter is nine years old today, Dosia.”

She smiled. “Where did all the time go?”

“I don't know,” he admitted. “She's growing up so fast.”

Right on cue, Theo's bedroom door across the hall creaked, and the patter of her footsteps was all the warning they received before she burst into the room and flung herself onto the bed.

“Guess what today is!” she cried gleefully, wriggling under the covers between them.

Aaron screwed up his face in mock concentration. “It's Saturday, isn't it?”

Theo rolled her eyes. “Daddy, you _know_ what today is, you have it marked on the calendar!”

“Oh!” he gasped. “It's your birthday!”

She grinned. “Now Philip can't make fun of me for being six months younger. It's a stupid thing to tease me about.”

“Theo,” Dosia chided. “We don't say stupid.”

“Daddy does,” she said. “He said Mr. Hamilton is stupid.”

Theodosia gave him a look over Theo's head. He shrugged, electing to look back down at their daughter, who was watching them with her brow furrowed.

“Since it's your birthday,” he said, “what would you like for breakfast? You can have anything you want.”

Theo's eyes widened. “Can we have pancakes? With blueberries?”

Aaron chuckled. “Whatever you want. It's your day.”

As soon as the words left his mouth, Theo was scrambling out of bed, tugging his arms until her got up too. For her part, Theodosia grinned and went limp, resisting Theo's attempts to pull her out of bed. Eventually, Theo sighed in defeat, sitting on the floor and glaring at her mother, who was hanging halfway out of bed, her hair brushing the floor.

“Daddy, do something,” Theo grumbled. “I give up.”

Aaron grinned, approaching silently and lifting his wife in his arms, laughing at her shriek of surprise. He set her on her feet and turned to Theo.

“How was that?”

Theo grinned. “Perfect. Now come on!”

Aaron and Theodosia exchanged smiles as Theo dragged them downstairs.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this! I'll definitely add more to this series, though it'll probably be angstier next time ;) You've been forewarned. I'm goofing around on tumblr as @alittlebitoftheuniverse, come hang out with me!


End file.
